This invention relates to telescopic masts, particularly to masts of the kind which may for example be used to mount antennas for mobile receivers and transmitters.
Such masts require stays to stabilise them and hold them in a vertical position. The arrangement of these stays in the erection of a mast can be a time consuming process.
Furthermore, when the mast is erected, the downward component of the force exerted by the stays tends to cause the mast to collapse. Locking mechanism on each telescopic section prevent this, but they typically require the tightening of nuts and bolts which is again time consuming. Manually operated clamps to hold extended sections in position are known in masts such as the Racal RA 456 mast. However, these lock onto the lower end of an extended section to prevent it sliding into the next lower section and are somewhat bulky since the clamp must provide a considerable overlap around the circumference of the section.